


the... . .  .  ..  .. memo

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: There's... What appears to be a sticky note on Keith's usual chair at the dining table."Chair", the note reads in a near chicken scratch scrawl.





	

There's... What appears to be a sticky note on Keith's usual chair at the dining table.

"Chair", the note reads in a near chicken scratch scrawl.

Keith is so exhausted- he had a late night training, only for the team to be woken up during the middle of the night to go fight off a supposed Galra threat (which turned out to just be piles of space debris being picked up by a group of space hunters), leaving him with little more than a couple hours of troubled sleep. So he doesn't think much of it, his bleary eyes straining to even read the note as he fights his impulses to just collapse in the chair and sprawl himself over the table, which is.. Exactly what Lance does a few minutes later when he arrives for breakfast.

Keith rolls his eyes, hardly suppressing a heavy sigh looking on at the sight, remembering all the energy Lance had wasted a few hours prior flirting with one of the bounty hunters.

Looking over at the sorry sight, he jumps when he sees Lance's eyes on him, a grin on his face.

"Hey hot stuff," Lance smirks, watching Keith sink into the chair, the aforementioned too tired to care about the note still affixed to the chair.

"Whatever," Keith says, his eyebrows furrowing and a slight scowl forming at the feel of warmth touching his face. He serves himself whatever new goo concoction Hunk must have just made. He can still hear clinking around in the kitchen and what appears to be a few shouts from both Pidge and Hunk. As long as he doesn't have to clean up the mess they're undoubtedly leaving, he doesn't care what trouble they're getting into in there.

Lance makes an amused hum. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty didn't get his beauty rest today," he continues, eyebrows raising impossibly high in a more than amused expression. He sits himself up more from his slouched position, all attention on Keith next to him.

Keith adjusts his collar, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Why are they sitting together (not like they don't every meal, but still), and why is Lance suddenly paying him so much attention? He feels his blood start boiling. It's too early for this shit.

"Lance, can we please just have a normal morning today. I'm really not in the mood."

"Whatever you say, Hun."

Keith considers stabbing him with his bayard.

 

It's not until he's done with his food and taking his bowl into the kitchen that he feels a paper against his bowl.

"What the-"

He pulls off the sticky note, reading "bowl" on it in the same scrawl as the note from earlier. He looks back at the dining room, where Hunk and Pidge still remain finishing their goo. Lance had already left a few minutes prior, with Shiro, Allura and Coran having been long since done, already actively attending to their duties.

Keith narrows his eyes. Hunk looks up at him, his eyes wide and mouth forming a little "o".

"Something wrong, Keith?" he says, Pidge looking up from her food to see what the problem is. "Did I do something? I-is the food not to your liking? I told Pidge-"

"HEY!!"

"No, no, it's nothing," Keith says, closing his eyes and sighing. He can already see the scuffle the two of them are about to get involved in. He crumples up the note in his hand, deciding to just ignore it.

 

  
The note on the bowl is not the last to appear throughout the day. Keith finds a note nearly everywhere he looks that day, both on all of his normal routes and his belongings.

"Door", "Hallway", "Bathroom", "toilet", "sink", "shower", "mullet gel", "soap", "mirror", "floor", "Druid", "hangar", "lion", "lion seat", "pilot controls", "window shield", "bayard lock thing"...

It drives him insane until Shiro approaches him later, a concerned and caring look on his face.

"Keith.. Are you having any troubles right now?" he says, gently putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith nearly jumps out of his skin, ripping yet another sticky note off of his bedroom door. He sees Lance stride into his own room, giving him finger guns and a smug expression before entering his own bedroom on the other side of the corridor.

Keith lets out an exasperated groan. Lance has to be behind this.

"Nothing, Shiro, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you."

Shiro's eyes melt, becoming warmer.

"I understand, you know," he says in a quieter tone, facing Keith more fully. Keith looks at him quizzically. Shiro looks down at the crumpled note in Keith's hand.

"You know.. Back when I had only just escaped the Galra, when I made my way back to Earth and you and the others rescued me.. I had some.. Mental difficulties as well. As you know, I had amnesia, and while it was mainly that I just couldn't remember my past year in captivity, I did have some troubles at first when it came to remembering certain things, like names and objects."

"Shiro, I-"

"So I understand if you might be going through anything similar.. I know this journey hasn't been easy on any of us, no matter how well we might hide it. I know some of it could even be considered traumatizing.. Especially for you."

"No- Shiro, you're-"

"It's okay, I get it, Keith," Shiro continues, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly and ignoring Keith's continued objections, "If you need help remembering what things are, I can start leaving you notes everywhere too. I see you've been doing that all day today, and-"

Keith yells in frustration, breaking out of Shiro's grip and slamming the door of his bedroom on a very confused and bewildered Shiro.

He loses it when he sees all the jumbled sticky notes left on nearly every single one of his belongings, "uniform", "shoes", "helmet", "alarm clock", "bed", "bed sheets", "pillow", until his eyes rest on a pair of pants left laying on the floor, labeled "jants"-

"LAAAAAAAAANNNCE!!!!!!!"

He hears hollering laughter outside of his door. He rips it open, seeing Lance standing there, clutching his sides, tears rolling down his face, a now thinning pad of sticky notes and a marker in his hand. Lance nearly clutches at Keith's jacket for support, he's laughing so hard, but Keith shoves him off and Lance collapses in a still writhing pile on the floor of the corridor.

"OH, MAN, THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE-"

Keith slams the door in his face, the second time the door has been abused that day.

"WE JUST HAD A BONDING MOMENT, KEITH!!" Lance roars, forcing it out from his continued laughter.

"A BONDING MOMENT!!"

Keith screams, throwing his shoes labeled "shoes" against the door.

He doesn't know how, or when, but he will find Lance later, and he will kill him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got MONTHS AGO on my blog.. I'm so sorry it took so freaking long!! I wrote it pretty quickly once I got down to it (which you can probably tell), but I didn't post it back then because I wanted to heavily edit it.. but if you know me and how I write, I never do a good job in that department orz long story short, this just sat here for months waiting to get edited.. but I'm never going to get around to it, so I figured I'd just post it as it was when I wrote it. The dialogue is so awkward. Lance. Why. I apologize
> 
> I hope you like it anyways :3 thank you for reading!! You can leave me a prompt on my tumblr [@shuuchans-jollly-pajimmyjams](http://www.shuuchans-jollly-pajimmyjams.tumblr.com) if you want to for klance, shuuneki, narumitsu, rinharu, etc! Also if ur a major slut for klance like i am, come follow me on twitter [@kittleggs](http://twitter.com/kittleggs)! It's like, 97% klance, 3% other voltron stuff and crap. I'm so lonely


End file.
